Mobile electronic appliances are increasingly equipped with additional radio frequency (RF) communication functions. By way of example, this relates to mobile telephones, portable media players, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld games consoles, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. Besides their conventional functions, these appliances will thus be capable of performing additional communication functions. The range of applications for RF communication functions includes, in particular, contactless chip card functions, such as bookings, payments, purchases and the like, but also simple terminal-to-terminal communication initiated by the user, for example for the exchange of photographs, MP3 songs or business cards. Such additional RF communication functions are increasingly being implemented using what is known as near field communication (NFC) engineering.
NFC engineering is a wireless short range connectivity technique which allows simple and secure two-way interactions between electronic appliances. This allows consumers to perform contactless transactions, access digital contents and connect electronic appliances or apparatuses. In other words, NFC engineering allows contactless, bidirectional communication between appliances. These elements may be mobile telephones, computers, consumer electronics, cards, tags, signs, posters, washing machines and the like which are equipped with NFC. An appliance equipped with NFC engineering can basically operate in a read/write, peer-to-peer or card emulation mode.
NFC engineering is standardized as a contactless technique in the 13.56 MHz frequency band. The ISO 14443 standard is a basic building block for a large part of the near field operations. NFC engineering is generally compatible with at least the type A and type B ISO 14443 standards. The components of an NFC session comprise initiators and targets. The initiator is the element which starts and manages the communication and the interchange of data. The target responds to requests from the initiator. A feature of NFC engineering is that elements can act either as an initiator or as a target. NFC engineering requires a dedicated RF chipset and an antenna to be integrated in the mobile element.
In a known configuration, the ISO 14443 standard is mapped in a mobile terminal onto a contact-based, transparent interface between, by way of example, an NFC frontend and a secure element, the secure element being able to be in the form of a smart card, for example. When physical proximity between the terminal and a contactless external terminal is set up, for example in order to make an electronic payment, RF communication is used to set up communication between the terminal and the mobile terminal. Based on the ISO 14443 standard, the communication between the wireless terminal and the secure element on which an application for handling the payment transaction is hosted is usually transparent in this case. This means that the NFC frontend as an interposed element passes the data stream through between the secure element (SE) and the external wireless terminal in both communication directions almost without alteration. In this case, mere decoding is not regarded as a break in the transparency so long as the transported information is not altered. This transparency is advantageous because, inter alia, it increases the communication speed as a result of absent intermediate steps in the NFC frontend, and also the security of the overall process.
It is to be expected that commercially available terminals, such as mobile telephones, will each increasingly be equipped with multiple secure elements, or at least the option of using multiple elements, in a foreseeable time. The reason for this, inter alia, is that there has been no internationally recognized industrial standard to date which provides a standard format for a secure element for the different market players in the area of near field communication. By way of example, these include manufacturers of mobile terminals such as mobile telephones and tablet computers, etc., mobile radio providers, providers of payment systems, etc. The individual players have different channels and options for bringing the hardware of their payment systems to the customer. In the case of a mobile telephone manufacturer, this may be, by way of example, the installation of a complete near field communication system, including an NFC frontend and a permanently installed, i.e. soldered, for example, secure element. By contrast, the mobile radio provider is usually totally unable, or has only very limited ability, to influence the hardware of the terminal and will therefore provide a secure element, for example, in the form of or as a combination with a SIM card, which, as known from conventional mobile radio technology, the end user inserts into his mobile telephone, e.g. instead of his conventional previous SIM card without a secure element. A further option is a secure element in the form of a chip card (smart card) or SD card, for example, which is inserted into a card slot in the terminal, that is to say in the mobile telephone, handheld computer or tablet computer, for example.
ISO standard 14443 defines the communication between a secure element and an NFC frontend. One way of providing, by way of example, a plurality of payment systems in a mobile terminal with near field communication capability, such as a mobile telephone, is to provide the relevant applications associated with the different payment systems on the same secure element (multi-application secure element). However, this provides only little flexibility insofar as, by way of example, the provider of a payment system may first need to come to an agreement with that market player which controls access to the secure element of the relevant terminal, for example a mobile radio provider in the case of a SIM card. Depending on the market structure and competition circumstances, this may turn out to be uneconomical, complicated or ultimately impossible for the provider of a payment system. Technical incompatibilities between the relevant applications and certain types of secure elements may be a further technical and economic obstacle.
Against this background, there is a need for methods and apparatuses which allow different applications for near field communication to be implemented in a terminal without being reliant on access to a particular secure element.